1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to sunbathing apparatus having water spray cooling means. More particularly, the present invention relates to sunbathing apparatus providing for a flexible mat or sheet integrally connected at one of its marginal side edges with a perforated conduit connected to a hose through a valve so that water flowing into the conduit and out the perforations are directed upwardly onto the surface of the mat for cooling a person lying in the sun on the mat.
2. General Background
People who wish to sunbathe in order to produce a tan or other beneficial effects are often exposed to the unwanted side effect of overheating. Therefore, there is a need to have some cooling effect while maintaining exposure to the sun. Continuously sprinkling the person with water produces a cooling effect and also assists in concentrating the rays of the sun.
Several attempts have been made in the prior art to develop a system for cooling a sunbather with a water spray cooling means.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,997,927 entitled "Sunbathing Mat Assembly" issued to R. L. Culligan and discloses a mat of flexible material to be laid on the ground on a slope with a perforated conduit connected to a garden hose running along the upper edge of the mat so that water running through the hose trickles through the perforated conduit and flows down the mat and cools the lower side of the body. A control valve determines the rate of flow of the water.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,688,775 issued to E. F. Raymann is entitled "Sunbathing And Tanning Apparatus" and discloses an air mattress having an elongated conduit mounted around the upper periphery so that water may be selectively sprinkled through apertures in the conduit onto the body of the person lying on the mattress.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,151,618 issued to A. W. Carpenter is entitled "Water Sheets". This device, as the Culligin '927 and Raymann '775 devices, provides a flexible sheet and a conduit attached to and extending along the edges of the sheet having a plurality of small openings for directing streams of water across the surface of the sheet. There are openings through the sheet to permit discharge of excess water from the surface thereof.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,625,434 issued to E. R. Kitover is entitled "Device For Sunbathing Having Water-Spray-Cooling Means" and discloses a sunbathing system in which a lounge chair having a tubular frame construction carries a number of water nozzles along the frame. The water nozzles have an outlet spray pattern to direct the fine water spray toward a person lying in the lounge chair when a water hose is operatively connected to the tubular frame.
French Pat. No. 1,209,228 entitled "Tapis de Sol a Boudin Protecteur" discloses a tarp for sunbathing having a perforated conduit about its periphery with perforations therein so that water may be selectively sprinkled through the perforations in the conduit onto the body of the person lying on the tarp.
3. General Discussion of the Present Invention
The present invention solves the prior art problems and shortcomings in a simple and inexpensive straightforward manner. The present invention provides for a sunbathing apparatus having a water spray cooling means comprising a generally rectangular flexible mat or sheet member, an elongated flexible water conduit integrally attached to a marginal side edge of the sheet member, the conduit and marginal side edge having a plurality of concentric equally spaced perforations therealong, the perforations positioned toward the upper surface of the sheet member, and means for coupling the conduit to an operative supply of water and controlling the rate of flow of the water provided the conduit whereby water flowing into the conduit and out through the perforations thereof is directed upwardly and inwardly of the marginal edge so as to direct water in a fine spray onto the upper surface of the sheet. The sheet would be of a vinyl plastic material and of a silver color so that it could be used without water. The means for controlling the rate of flow of the water would be a globe valve of hard durable plastic movable from an open position to allow a full supply of water to flow to said conduit and a second position preventing the supply of water to said conduit.
Thus, it is an object of the present invention to provide a simple and inexpensive apparatus for sunbathing having water spray cooling means.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a sunbathing apparatus having a water spray cooling means of integral plastic construction and easily connectable to a supply of water.